Many private airplanes are being flown throughout the country, which are being housed in private hangers on small airfields, which close early at night. This presents a serious problem to planes seeking to land after dark. Arrangements must be made with the field to have personnel on duty after hours. Often delays occurs that make this impossible and gives rise to dangerous situations. It is an object of this invention to provide a means having one attachment on the aircraft and the other on the transceiver at the control tower of an airfield, which, when activated, turns on the lights at the field, even though the attendants are no longer there.